Violin Ouji
by Kariyon
Summary: AU 7 years ago Amu laid eyes on her first crush, a mysterious violin player, but has not seen him since. Now starting her first year in high school, will a change in timetables bring her back to her prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Wahhhh this is my first fanfic. I'm so nervous T___T I just had this idea but I'm not sure if it'll work. If no one likes it then ill have to delete it but yeah… for this chapter no flames please. Constructive critism is welcome though =]**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto & Kukai: 17**

**Utau: 16**

**Yoru: 16**

**Everyone else : 13**

**I changed Amu's age by one year because 1# This is slightly based off one of my real life experiences and 2# I live in Australia and the schooling system is a little different, even though im keeping the 'freshman, sophmore, junior and senior' years. So basically, i mooshed two schooling systems together for my own pleasure :D**

**Disclaimerrr: I don't not own Shugo Chara. Why do we have to right that anyway… everyone who knows shugo chara knows PEACH-PIT made it and if you don't know shugo chara then you wouldn't have clicked on the shugo chara ff link D:**

**_E/N: Oh look, I just created my own space. TAKE THAT AMY. THERE'S NO RULES AGAINST THIS - BOHA!_**

**_Anyhow, I'm the editor XD. You may call me Nyammi =)_**

**_I'm the one who will be touching up Kariyon's stories - so be prepared for a few 'ramble' sessions - and my font shall be BOLD ITALICS_**

**_Well, that's my monologue (didn't it just drag on for AGES?)_**

**_Have a guh-reat Fanfiction time and enjoy the story_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I own this story - it is purely the work of Peach-Pit's awesomeness and Kariyon's fanfiction skillz_**

**._. what skillz D: **

* * *

**-7 years ago-**

A sweet melody touched Amu's ear as she stared in awe at the young boy with midnight blue hair. The attraction was immediate as she looked into those mysterious blue eyes from her hiding spot behind a bush, pink hair tangled with leaves and twigs. Each time the boy's bow struck a string, Amu would become even more entranced by the sound of the boy and his violin.

"Wow…" breathed Amu, her eyes locked on his swaying figure as his bow flew effortlessly over the strings. Time seemed to stand still, and soon it was just she and him in the park. She felt herself begin to soft hum along with the delicate memory, trying to etch each note and every movement in her memory. The boys eyes closed, and a peaceful feeling swept through the little girls body. It was if someone had woven a deadly web of beauty, and she was the fly caught in it's thin, slender ropes.

_TWANG_

Amu was snapped out of her trance as her perfect pitch told her that the violin's 'E' string had just broken.

"Dammit." Murmured the blue haired boy.

Amu's heart skipped a beat when she saw the boy begin to put the small instrument away.

"No!" she squealed, then realizing what she had done clasped her hand firmly to her mouth.

The blue haired boy suddenly froze and surveyed the park with wary eyes,

"Who's there?" he called out. He swore he had heard someone squeal. The thought of having anyone watching him practise his violin made his stomach uneasy. There was the possibility they would go and tell Auntie Hotori. The boy sighed as he resumed packing up his violin. As he put the long wooden bow in the case, Amu quietly slipped away and broke into a run as she neared home.

* * *

Crap! She was going to be late for dinner, her mum would kill her. Amu decided to take a shortcut and turned into a narrow alley. She came to a fence with a hole just big enough to squeeze a petite 6-year-old through and pushed herself through. Wounding through the turns and twist of the passage she had taken at full speed, she managed to rush through her front door just as everyone sat down for dinner.

"I'm home," Amu said breathlessly as she wandered into the dining room, then falling into a large oak chair.

"Amu! Your hair is a mess where have you been? You're always going out these days and coming home far too late for someone your age," scolded Amu's mum as she placed the food onto the table.

"Sorry Mama, I was playing with the triplets and forgot the time," lied the small girl.

"Never mind just sit down so we can start eating. How are Ran, Miki and Suu?"

"Umm, they're doing great. I might go to sleep after dinner though, Ran really tired us out."

"ONEE-CHAN! AMI WAN' ONEE-CHAN TO FEED HER!" cried Amu's little sister, springing into the room.

"But Ami! Daddy wants to feed his princess!" cried Amu's dad, tears starting to well in his eyes from the rejection.

"No! I want Onee-san!"

"Ok, ok Ami, I'll feed you," Amu said, smiling. She had to be the responsible big sister.

"YAYYY!!"

* * *

After dinner, Amu took a shower and changed into her pajamas. Lying on her bed, she surveyed her room. Her 'cool and spicy' image, as it was called, was no where to be found in this spot, and was the only place she could be herself without anyone to judge her. It was her haven. Only her best friends had ever seen her as the real Amu.

Looking at her messy desk, her eyes suddenly settled on her piano sheets. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed the sheets before running downstairs to her piano. She had never been one to practice piano but now, she felt a strong will urging her on. She wanted to be good at piano, no, she wanted to be as great as the boy and his violin.

She remembered how he looked in the sunset. He was elegantly pulling the bow, zephyr gently ruffling his silky blue hair. One day she would accompany a great violinist with her pianist skills. To accompany her violin prince.

* * *

**-Present-**

"ARHHH OH MY GOD! I WAS MEANT TO MEET EVERYONE BEFORE THE ASSEMBLY! SHIT IM LATE! WHERE'S MY BAG?!" Amu was in hysterics as she tried to dress herself and find her bag. Damn her clock for not waking her up, she didn't even have enough time to put much thought into her 'cool n' spicy' style. In the end she managed to sloppily dress herself and found her bag. She sprinted downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

"I'M GOING MAMA!"

* * *

Luckily the school wasn't too far from her house. Today was her first day of high school and she promised to meet all her friends before the assembly so they could go together. She felt relief as the big sign reading 'SEIYO HIGH' came into view.

The triplets, Rima and Nagihiko were standing at the front gate. Her group of friends blocked most of the entrance to school and received annoyed glares from their senior students. None of them noticed, however, as they waited for their pink haired friend to hurry up.

"You're late," scolded Miki, taking the breathless girl by her arm.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! My alarm didn't go off."

"That's no excuse Amu. You should be responsible and go to sleep early so you can wake up on time without the aid of an alarm," Rima growled.

"Amu-chan is a heavy sleeper desu," piped Suu as she dropped next to Miki, "even if she goes to sleep at 8 she could get up at 2 the next afternoon."

"It's no-"

Nagihiko quickly cut Amu off before an argument started, " Ahh, We should get going. It's already 8.40 **(A/N school starts at 9 )." **They all started walking towards the school hall at a quick pace. Luckily everyone knew exactly which way the hall was because Amu felt totally lost.

"Whoa… This place is huge…I'm never going to find my classes," Amu said in awe as they reached the building. It looked like it had been ripped from a modern fairytale and accidently landed in a garden. Each brick was a lovely, chocolate brown, and the doors shone a magnificent white. Vast, lush lawns flowed across the front, and grey bricks led to what Amu presumed was the hall. The only thing, however, that seemed out of place were the human statues positioned on the school's black roof. This gave the building a slightly, ominous look, but nonetheless it adde to it's beauty.

"This is the biggest public high school in Tokyo!" said Ran, " It's got the best high school soccer team in Japan! I wonder if they'll let me join…Maybe they have a girl's team."

"Ran just wants to see Daichi-kun and Kukai-kun desu."

"That's not true Suu!" Ran spluttered as she blushed a deep red. Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of Kukai, where's Utau?" Amu asked suddenly.

"Probably with the guardians…Or sucking off Kukai's face," Rima yawned, before giving the girl a lazy wink.

"Forget I asked."

* * *

They arrived at the hall and walked in to join the other students. Even with thousands of students from freshman through to senior year, Seiyo High still managed to have whole school assemblies. Shuffling through the massive hall, Amu wondered if she would be exaggerating if she compared the hall to a cathedral.

"Oi Amu, me and Nagi 'gotta go. We're the guardians this year remember?" smiled Rima, taking Nagihiko's arm.

"Wish they had the Joker chair in high school, eh?"

"Mmmm, I don't mind. Now I got free afternoons." The girl shrugged.

"Well I think the freshman seats are over there. No seating order so everyone can sit together," Nagihiko said, pointing to the rows of chairs farthest to the left of the hall. With that Rima and Nagihiko went to join the other high school guardians. The triplets and Amu sat down as the hall started to fill with all the students.

"So Amu you got your timetable yet?" Miki asked, "Hope you're in my art class."

"MY TIMETABLE!"

"Amu woke up late desu. And she just got to school so she hasn't had any time to get her time table," Suu giggled.

"Don't worry Amu, you can get it after the assembly, I'm sure you can make it to your first class in time," reassured Ran, patting her back.

"It's not that, I want to see my subjects!" Amu needed to know if she had made it into the special music program. That would mean she would get two extra periods of music a week, learning much more advanced work, "Miki what's the time now?"

"Don't worry Amu, I'm sure you got in."

"Just tell me the time." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"8.55, the office is next to the science building do you remember? You better hurry, it's pretty far away from here," the blue-haired girl sighed, showing the other her watch.

"Amu, I suggest you go after desu."

"No, no I'll be back in time. Excuse me." Amu said as she pushed her way through the chairs and ran out of the hall.

"She's not going to make it back in time," Miki stated with a bored expression. "She won't."

"Of course not," said Ran, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Amu remembered the science building when Utau showed her around the school. She met Utau at a young age at piano lessons. Although Utau and Amu got off to a rough start, they were now close friends, helping each other out despite their age difference. Utau was two years older than Amu and now in her junior year. Staying true to her name, Utau never had a natural talent at piano like Amu, instead her ability laid within her voice. Her angelic songs were the only thing that could compete with the melody of a certain violin tune that Amu could never seem to remember where she heard it from.

"Violin… violin" Amu mumbled to herself, "How come I can never remember where I heard that tune from…I wonder who composed it…"

After some musing, she concluded it must've been from a famous violinist. She would always hum the tune to calm herself down or just to simply hear the sweet melody.

She finally found the office and asked the receptionist for her timetable.

"What's your name and year, dear?" The receptionist said kindly as she looked up with helpful eyes.

"Hinamori Amu, freshman year."

"Here you go sweetie. You better hurry back to the hall you only have two minutes left." The lady smiled, handing her the paper

Amu quickly took her timetable from her and rushed out the office "Thank you!" she called as the door swang shut.

_Shit, shit - shit, _she thought as she kept dashed through the front garden. She was in such a rush she failed to notice she missed the turn back to the hall and was now running in the wrong direction. All she heard were her feet pounding against the…grass?

Wasn't she just running on a pavement? Amu finally decided to stop and take note of her surroundings. In front of her was a grassed field twice the size of a football field. She assumed this was the school oval. She must've been really out of it if she made her way here. A loud shrill noise sounded throughout the school.

"Shit ,I'm screwed. It's nine and I'm on the school oval."

Amu felt herself start to breathe deeply to get rid of her stress. She started to hum the tune she always did - it had become a reflex reaction when she got too riled up. She began to run back to the school and, still humming the tune, darted through the trees and shrubs trying to find familiar landmarks she knew.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I listened to my joints crack as I stretched lazily. Hmmm, maybe I should go to the assembly this time. There could be a hot new girl in my year I can woo. Although I do doubt many people would transfer in their senior year. I sighed, pulling myself onto my feet.

"Maybe I should've gone to the guardian meeting with Yoru…Nothing else to do. They won't mind if the king turns up late," I muttered to myself as I started to walk to the hall… What was that? I froze as I listened carefully. Someone was humming a familiar tune- no not just familiar, whoever it was they were humming _my_ song. Who could possibly know that tune? The only other person whose ever heard it since I started composing it at 10, was Yoru - and I was sure he was at the assembly. I turned slowly, trying to firgure the source of the humming.

Only to be knocked down by a blur of pink.

* * *

**How wass it? please read and review! I'll love you very very much =D =D**

**- Amyy =]**

**- _And Nyammi ;)_**

**My gawd you're everywhere =O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo my beloved readers :] i didnt really get as many reviews as i wanted... but you cant win them all. I've decided to keep going with this for now :3**

**Now on a different note, how HAWT was Ikuto as seven seas in chappy 38? xD**

**_E/N: Be-yond hawt. Nyam nyam.._**

**Anyway. I have an announcement to makeee :]**

**~~!!I NEED CHARACTERS FOR MY "HONOURARY MUSIC CLASS" IN THE STORY!!!~~**

**If you are interested, message me ;D**

**In the message you must include:**

***The preferred name of your character in the story (first and last name)**

*** Appearance/Attitude**

*** Preferred Instrument your character will play in the story**

**&**

***Preferred year your chracter will be in.**

**I only have 4 free spaces for OC reader characters - 1 freshman, 3 sophmore**

**So hurry hurry :D **

**IF NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE/ NO-ONE MESSAGES ME WITH CHARACTER REQUESTS IN ONE WEEK OF THIS CHAPTER BEING PUBLISHED, I WILL HAVE TO MAKE UP 4 RANDOM CHARACTERS WITH RANDOM NAMES AND RANDOM APPEARANCES**

**THIS IS BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO GET ON WITH THE STORY NYAA~~**

**Just like now :D ON WITH CHAPTER 2. Thank you to everyone who favourited/alert-listed/reviewed on my story. Your actions make me unbelievably happy :] please continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY :O how sad :'[**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_OOMPH_

What idiot doesn't look where they're going? I was about to push the culprit off, when I saw a pink haired girl sprawled on top of me. I arched an eyebrow as she started to stir and lift up her head to look at me. Her golden honey eyes were covered by bubblegum pink bangs. Her bewildered face made me inwardly chuckle.

**Amu's POV**

_Ouch_

God! Why can't I watch where I'm going? I lifted my head to apologize but my body involuntarily froze at the sight before me. Looking down at me were a pair of midnight blue eyes surrounded by messy blue bangs. Something about his face looked so familiar. He arched an eyebrow at me and I blushed at how handsome he looked.

**Normal POV**

A light blush graced Amu's cheeks as she looked up at the handsome boy.

"Oi. You getting off me anytime soon? Maybe you like this position, but it's pretty uncomfortable for me...On this surface anyway." The boy smirked as Amu realized their awkward position - straddling, much? Blushing a dark red the girl sprang off him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going an- HEY! Y-YOU PERVERT!" Amu's mind finally processed his words. The boy seemed to ignore the last part of Amu's stuttered speech.

"Of course it was your fault but don't worry. I understand why someone would want to fall on top of me."

_Does he ever stop smirking?_ Amu asked herself, "Y-you! Stop being so full of yourself!" Amu found herself almost yelling as she was fighting the blush on her face. Thankfully, the fight seemed to be going in her favour.

"Oi, kiddo, what's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu," Amu said more confidently, "and I'm not a kid." Yes, Amu's 'cool n' spicy' attitude was definitely back.

"Well, _Amu, _your almost non-existant chest suggests otherwise." The boy leaned towards Amu.

"HENTAI!!"

The boy chuckled at her reaction but continued to lean dangerously close towards her, until his hot breath could be felt on Amu's ear. His low, husky voice made Amu's eat tingle pleasantly.

"Tell me, _Amu, _that tune you were just humming... where did you hear it from?"

Amu knew she lost the battle as soon as he said her name in that tone of voice, and her face looked as if she had just sprinted a marathon.

"That's none of your business. I have to go to the- EP!" Amu yelped aas the blue haired boy nipped her on the ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Amu's face flared up bright red.

"No reason. I just find you... interesting, _Amu."_

There was that annoying smirk again.

"Y-you, you! URG! I have an assembly to go to. Good_bye." _Amu stomped off towards the hall, leaving the boy smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"A girl who can resist me? Interesting indeed. I'll have to keep my eye on you, Hinamori Amu." Ikuto stretched in his feline-like manner, "I think going to the assembly this year won't be such a bad idea after all."

* * *

Amu tried to cool her face down desperately as she stormed her towards the great building. Who did that guy think he was? Just because he was unbelieveably hot and drop-dead gorgeous doesn't give him the right to -

Wait, wait, wait..._Hot_? _GORGEOUS?!_

Your brain thinks proposterous things when blood rushes to your head. And how he looked didn't matter anyway, an arse was still an arse.

"Thank god," grumbled Amu as she approached the closed doors to the hall. The boy had left her in a sour mood and she wore a slight scowl as she placed her hand on the door and pushed.

Over 4000 pairs of eyes stared in her direction. She wanted to trembled and give into her knees under the weight of all the attention, but right on schedule, her 'cool n' spicy' attitude kicked into full gear.

"Yo." Amu knew that, as soon as the word escaped her lips, whatever chance she had of losing her rebellious label in high school, vanished completely. She started walked down the aisle to the row where her seat was, eyebrows still knitted together. The audience of eyes had not left her, still drinking in her every movement.

"Look at her expression! So cool!" whispered a student. Amu attempted to relax her expression and smile but stopped immediately when it turned out like a haughty smirk.

"Her uniform style! It's so rebellious!" The girl didn't even attempt to quieten her voice and Amu was pretty sure the whole hall had heard her. Now everyone was mistaking Amu's hastily dressed uniform as a purposeful cool and rebellious fashion trend. Amu inwardly kicked herself for not taking greater care with her clothing.

She arrived at the row of seats where she saw Ran, Miki and Suu were sitting and pushed her way through to them. The triplets sweat dropped as Amu turned towards the rest of the hall. All the staring and murmuring from her fellow students had finally made Amu crack.

"What are you all look at?" Everyone looked away awkwardly as Amu shot them a cold glare. She returned her gaze to the shocked speaker, standing in front of the microphone, on stage.

"Continue," gestured Amu as she sat down in her seat, flicking her hair in a calm manner. The bewildered speaker seemed to regain his composure and resumed his speech.

"How nice of you to join us Miss...?"

"Hinamori Amu," Amu said nonchalantly, choosing to totally ignore the sarcasm in the teacher's voice.

"Yes, well... as I was saying, I'm Toma-sensei, freshman year co-ordinator, and I welcome all new students to Seiyo High. And to the rest of you, welcome back. Seiyo is the finest public high school in Tokyo so rest assured, your parents money is being put to good use. Now I know everyone's excited about finding out who the guardians of their grade are for this year -" Toma-sensei was cut off when a large group of senior girls stood up and started cheering and squealing. Not to mention half the first years had burst into an almost instinctive applause.

"IKUTO-KUN!"

"TSUKIYOMI-SAN IS DEFINITELY KING!!"

"TSUKIYOMI IS SO HOT!"

"MARRY ME, IKUTO!!"

"SIT DOWN, NOW!" barked Toma-sensei, and Amu's classmates awkwardly ceased their clapping.

Amu was glad that she didn't receive that reaction from Toma-sensei. Perhaps he just had one too many disturbances.

"Who's Ikuto?" Amu whispered to Miki.

"No idea, but he sounds really popular. My bet is that he's either a prettyboy or a playboy."

The senior girls seems to have gotten the earlier message and sat down.

"Just one announcement. This year we're going to introduce a new system in the music department. Students in the honourary music class will have two extra periods of extensive music classes to further define their abilites. This means that the timetables of all these students will clash during the year, making it teach one year. Because we could not find another suitable teacher for this role, this year there is only one honourary music class. Only three students from each year have been chosen for this class."

"We've already taken two of the spots," Amu whispered to Miki. "I wonder who took the third."

"The standards have risen because the work in these classes must not be able to extend the minds of our younger students, but also our junior and seniors. **(A/N God I feel like some principal blabbering at one of my high school assemblies _) _(E/N: NO A/Ns DURING STORIES, AMY.)_**

"Bring it on," Miki yawned, leaning back casually on her chair. Amu chuckled as her artistic friend's confidence.

"Now without futhur ado, I shall introduce to you, your guardians for this year."

Cheers echoed throughout the hall as Toma-sensei walked to one side of the stage to annouce the guardians.

"Nagi and Rima-chan!" squealed Ran.

"And Utau-chan desu."

"I present to you, the freshman year guardians. Jack's chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko! Ace chair, Yuiki Yaya. Queen's chair, Mashiro Rima and King's chair..."

All the girls in the hall went into squealing overload. At the sight of the the boyish face, the silky blonde hair and the soft red eyes, and the senior girls couldn't help but voice their adoration.

"King's chair, HOTORI TADASE."

Amu felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the boy. His beautiful features and bright smile made Amu think of a prince. Such a handsome boy was in her year? Prehaps Nagi could introduce them later. Yes, she would like that very much.

"The freshman girls are so damn lucky!"

"I want a cute guy in my year too!"

"You have Ikuto! What about us juniors?"

"Settle down, settle down. Now the sophmore guardians."Amu struggled to hear the names of the sophmore guardians over the constant arguing of the upper schoolers. She watched as the traditional two girls and two boys walked on and off the stage in the guardian capes. Amu realised that the sophmores must've been the only people to have heard their names. This was probably because, firstly, you would naturally want to know the guardians of your year and secondly, they were sitting closest to the stage.

"NOW THE JUNIOR GUARDIANS!" The hall suddenly silenced as the juniors stopped arguing to see their guardians, leaving the senior girls with no one to aruge with.

"Jack's chair, Hideki Jin! Ace chair, Ikuta Kariyon, Queen's chair Hoshina Utau and King's chair, Souma Daichi!"

"Wahh! Utau-chan is so pretty," gasped a girl in awe.

"That lucky bastard Kukai." There was a soft mutter from some boys in the hall.

The triples and Amu waved as Utau winked at them. Of course she still wore the haughty look on her face - the expression very rarely came off in public.

"Ran are you ok, desu?!"

"Eh? Yea I'm fine. What's wrong Suu?"

"She thought you might have fainted with all that blood rushing your face." Miki snickered.

"Oh my gosh! My face is red?!" Ran frantically tried to cover her face.

"Say... Was it the sight of Daichi that made my dear sister's face resemble a tomato?"

"NO!"

Several people in the hall turned to look at Ran. "Ehh... sorry, please continue." blushed Ran, this time from embarrassment.

"And finally, the senior guardians. This year we have a first in Seiyo High history. All four guardians are boys."

Amu felt the floor under her feet shudder as nearly every girl jumped to their feet and started screaming their lungs out. Toma-sensei had had enough and didn't even attempt to make his voice heard over the fangirls.

"Great. I'll miss their names again." mumbled Amu. "I'll just have to ask Nagi or Rima later."

"That wont be nessecary desu. Listen to the screaming Amu-chan."

Amu looked up on the stage as a boy with chocolate brown hair stepped out.

"OMG YASEI MICKI! HE GOT JACK'S CHAIR!!"

"HE'S SO COOL!!"

The boy took one look at the crowd and turned to walk off. Another boy walked on the stage. He was slightly shorter than the other senior boys Amu had seen around. He sported dark blue hair that was tinged purple. His yellow eyes glinted playfully and he wore a mischievous smile.

"YORU-KUN GOT DUKE'S CHAIR!"

"HE'S SO INTELLIGENT!"

"Yoru..." whispered Miki, seemingly too softly for anyone to hear over the shouting. However, the word did not go unheard by Ran.

"Miki-chan's a hypocrite." Ran's eyes bore into Miki.

"W-what! What are you talking about?" Ran pointed to Miki's pink face and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought Miki didn't fall for boys," laughed Amu.

"Shut up! I haven't fallen for him," huffed Miki, wiping her face as if somehow to remove the blush.

"Yet, desu," Suu whispered. The three girls giggled at the cross Miki.

"OH MY GOD! KUKAI'S LORD'S CHAIR. I LOVE YOU KUKAI!"

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"SHHH! UTAU WILL HEAR YOU!"

The brown-haired boy sweat dropped, smiling nervously, before walking off the stage like everyone else. Amu watched as he walked over and placed an arm over Utau, chuckling as she pushed it off and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw. The hall suddenly went considerably quiter and Amu looked around to find out why. Girls had passed out, left, right and center. Others were trying to breathe properly while the ones who were strong enough to keep standing, were still shouting hysterically. Toma-sensei, taking advantage of the somewhat quietened room, decided to into the microphone again.

"King's chair, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Toma-sensei's voice was slow and weary.

**Amu's POV **

It was him...That blue-haired boy from before. THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! _THE _TSUKIYOMI GUY?!

"Girls fall for _that _thing?!" I almost screamed.

"Eh? What are you talking about Amu? He's not bad looking at all, I assume that's what most girls look for." Ran shrugged.

"He's a jerk!"

"He doesn't seem that bad...Looks like that Yoru dude. At least he's smiling."

I looked up at the face of the arsehole. The thing that was plastered on his face was definitely not a smile. It was that annoying smirk he wore whenever his ego got inflated. And in a school with girls like this, it was no wonder why he smirked all the time. I continued to scrutinize Tsukiyomi while he was standing on the stage. None of the senior guardians wore the capes and Ikuto was no different. Probably because they thought it cramped their style of something. Suddenly, his eyes scanned over the crowd, before he settling on me. He's smirk grew bigger.

"Yo, _Amu."_ he said.

I tried my best not to let his husky voice affect me but i could feel my face starting to heat up. Still, I glared straight into his cerulean eyes.

"WHAT?! IS THAT AMU GIRL GOING OUT WITH OUT IKUTO?!"

"She's only been here for 50 minutes! Who does she think she is?!"

I suddenly felt the ice cold glares of thousands of pairs of female eyes, maybe even some males. My cool n' spicy attitude kicked in once again.

"Do I _look _like I want to go out with someone like him?"

A girl gasped, "Hinamori's so cool! I wish I was like her!"

The commotion slowly ended as Ikuto walked off the stage.

**Normal POV**

After a few more announcements, Toma-sensei finally dismissed the assembly and everyone went to their period 3 classes. Prehaps it was just Amu, but Toma-sensei looked as if he would collapse from exhaustion. At least it wasn't just Amu who was glad the assembly was over.

* * *

**Hmmm... To tell the truth I didn't like this chapter a whole lot. I'll try fit in more Amutoness here and there from now on (:**

**Flames welcome this time. Please R&R !!!**

**Remember to message me if you're interested :3**

**_Push the button 'cos you can =P  
Reviews make fanfiction go round ~  
...and get chapters published faster xD  
_****l  
l**


End file.
